kaijufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
King Ghidorah X Eve Brea
'King Ghidorah X Eve Brea '(キングギドラXイヴブレア, Kingu Ghidora X Ivu Burea). This film is also known as King Ghidorah vs Mitochondrial Eve in US film. This film is King Ghidorah was a main protagonist after Atarengon destroy Godzilla and Eve Brea is an antagonist. This title which is called King Ghidorah vs Mitochondrial Eve in US film. This film is similar and prequel of GMK and the new monster called Eve Brea. Plot ﻿After Atarengon destroy Godzilla with using Sonic Super Ray and Rico's sacrifice. An upset Skipper scrowled the two penguins Kowalski and Private. The penguins repair the Atarengon and Skipper is modify the Atarengon new abilties. Joe and Quagmire going to sea and find the real Godzilla to Japan, but suddenly the monster appears called Jody Crowley and ramming the Sub-R-IN. Quagmire shocked then starting attack him. After the opening, the fully repaired Atarengon went to the islands, but expect one of the destroyed. Eve Brea appear on the ocean and Atarengon absorb her energy and make its stronger. She is too weak to survived and Atarengon using the Tri-Nuclear Beam to vaporize her. The penguins celebrate defeating the monster, but her heart is still beating. The penguins shocked when her heart is beating and the Atarengon still fighting chance to destroy Eve Brea. Atarengon trie to use Tri-Nuclear Beam, but it was useless to blast her. The Atarengon using old abilties to disable her. The Atarengon using X-Nuclear Beam to destroy her, but the Atarengon was run out power and useless to destroy her. She blasting the Atarengon to defeat it. However, the damaged Atarengon is almost destroyed and Eve Brea continued to blast. The Atarengon is heavily damaged from Eve Brea's blasting attack. The penguins use the teleport to Atarengon and fled. King Ghidorah appear on his island where they lives. Meanwhile, SpaceGodzilla as the character going be Mung Defense Force to defeat the monster with Godzilla and Gigan. Grandpa Godzilla telling his son Godzilla about the mysterious monster in the ocean. The penguins repair the Atarengon and built the new Mechani-Garu the Flying Nuclear Wolf. Skipper explains the two mechanical monsters are capabilities, diving skills and both nuclear attacks. Kowalski explain Mechani-Garu are Nuclear Destroyer and using Absorbation to absorb her life energy. The Atarengon is fully repaired and Mechani-Garu Armor Protection abilty while the monster shoot the beam. The Mechani-Garu using Luster Nuclear Beam to blast the monster at once. In the ocean, the monster appearing again and Mechani-Garu shoot the Hyper Laser to blast the monster. The monster blasting the Mechani-Garu, but the Armor Protection abilty are used. The Mechani-Garu using Absorbation to absorb her life energy. She now weak to survived and Atarengon use the X-Nuclaer Beam power to destroy her. The Mechani-Garu use the Nuclear Destroyer Beam and kill her. King Ghidorah appearance in the sleep and sound like the battle. Her heart is still beating and life energy is going up, but King Ghidorah blasting the her heart away from it. The monster's heart is still beating and rising up again. Skipper saw King Ghidorah fighting the monster. The Mechani-Garu analysis the monster data and send to Skipper. She escape from the ocean and King Ghidorah flying toward to Japan. Skipper know about the monster. Meanwhile, at the jungle The Spidermonkeys battling against another monster is Aya Brea. Jake call say Bring the Rocks to shoot her, but fails. The Spidermonkeys strike the rocks then tide the rope down into the trees. The Spidermonkeys using silk web to wrap the monster and pour the honey into the silk web and wait for harden. The two monster arrive in the jungle and attacking the forest. The Spidermonkeys use the fire rocks to shoot the monster away, but they killed by the monster. Soil tried to tell that she a monster with incredibly powers. King Ghidorah blasting her and fall her into the trees. Soil told about the OMEGA genetic father called Project EVE. Mechani-Garu absorb her life energy and burst the monster. Her heart is beating, but Mechani-Garu blast the silk. However, she blast the Mechani-Garu, but his Armor Protection abilty is activated again and used again then blasting the harden silk. King Ghidorah biting Eve arms and neck then blast her, but she blasted him and causing knock out himself. He hold the harden silk and flies into the air. She swim into the ocean and blast him again. He drop the harden silk into the bottom of the sea and never seen her again. King Ghidorah awaken and he flying to Japan before Eve does. The Atarengon is ready and battle and see Mechani-Garu and Eve Brea. King Ghidorah flying into Japan fight against her with two mechas. The Atarengon drilling Eve then he shoot her, but fails which is blast them. King Ghidorah saw the opened harden silk and emerge herself called Maya Brea an devolved version of Aya Brea then flying to Japan. King Ghidorah reaching Maya Brea then grab her into the sea. Kowalski sees King Ghidorah fixed shoulder and saw strange monster. King Ghidorah blasting her and easily defeated then rise into the ocean and fights off Eve. The Atarengon later Sonic Super Ray to destroy her, but she knock out herself. Private accidentually, but Skipper explained to recharge faster with its drill and he use easily defeat Eve Brea. Mechani-Garu grab Eve and easily defeat her. Skipper finish attack to destroy Eve Brea called Sonic Super Ray Full Power and she fall into the cities. Eve Brea is badly injured and Mechani-Garu fully blast to destroy her, but Maya Brea save her. Instead, King Ghidorah blasting her and watching explode. After Eve death, Maya's body begins red and swirling blast to injured King Ghidorah. Atarengon using power of Sonic Super Ray Full Power to vaporize her. Unfortunately, Maya was badly injured and blasting Atarengon then it was heavily damaged. Mechani-Garu blasting Maya, but she burst out attacks to blast it. Mechani-Garu was destroyed, but only mechanical parts. King Ghidorah flying toward her and blasting with lighting beam, but she very powerful and couldn't defeat her. However, the Atarengon's nuclear starting to disappear and Mechani-Garu awakes. Which is mechanical parts breaks and turned into yellow aura with bigger wings called the Legendary Garu to vaporize her at once. King Ghidorah help him to blast her and she been destroyed. The Legendary Garu starting to final attack Nuclear Burst to destroy her at once and for all. In one day, SpaceGodzilla telling the story about his drawing. In the end, King Ghidorah sleeping in the cave was about Godzilla is King Ghidorah's Nemesis. Category:Kaiju Films